


氪星病毒

by SchneeSnow



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超级小子生病了，来自他“家乡”的流感。</p>
            </blockquote>





	氪星病毒

"哇哦，你现在简直是个水龙头。"  
红罗宾不会嘲笑超级小子，但提姆可以笑话他的男朋友，悄悄的，然后亲亲他微红的脸颊。  
但康纳突然扭头打出一个巨大喷嚏，让对方的唇只擦过自己耳朵。"阿嚏！"  
他又开始以纸巾掩鼻大擤特擤。噗——噗——  
康纳的耳朵像红花一样。"抱件，迪姆，我就是…共制不住……"  
当然了，谁能摆脱得了这些恼人的上呼吸道症状，何况这是康纳的首次感冒，氪星基因让他在地球上百毒不侵，可如今被击倒在外星病毒之下。  
"好了好了，小可怜。"提姆再次亲吻终于吻在他脸上，递上一包新的纸巾："不得不说你的鼻音真可爱，可惜念不准我的名字。"  
幸好超级小子不用呼吸，不然会被自己水肿的鼻黏膜憋死。可他双眼如鼻腔一样火辣辣地敏感又痒又涩，异常湿漉，无助感哗啦啦地向外流淌。  
提姆在一旁看他着了迷，超级小子难见如此孱弱不禁风吹，看那眼泪汪汪的样子还以为他英俊的脸上有两片海洋。  
蓝的，清的，柔软的，多情的。他的。  
唉，提姆心头一紧，坠入爱河的感觉再次袭来。  
"…迪姆？"  
"嗯？"他想着对方的眼睛仿佛走神儿了百年。  
"喉咙痛……"他指着自己颤颤突出的喉结，撒娇似的望着男友，湿的眼睛干的嘴唇、红的鼻子红的脸，皮肤火热更甚于从前。  
提姆亲吻他疼痛的咽喉以示安慰，才知道对方渐渐升高的体温。  
"……其实我只是想要一杯水喝。"那些亲吻让他更加干渴。  
他得到润喉的水，从提姆的嘴巴里，温热甘甜，那唇舌也似水般绵软。

事情一发不可收拾。康纳不知道自己如何将提姆带到床上，也许抱着也许扛着，但他知道一个半氪星人感冒之后会气喘吁吁，接着他被对方翻倒在身下，头脑胀痛双眼发热，意识到自己发烧了。或者动了情。  
"你眼睛红了。"  
换来眼睑上一对凉丝丝的亲吻。"你不会突然对我放出热视线吧？"提姆拿他打趣，亲吻向下蔓延。心悸、喘息一股脑儿砸在康纳胸膛。  
提姆解开他的裤子。  
提姆用一串亲吻和他内敛的阴茎问好。  
“像烧火棍一样。”  
“什么？”康纳预感自己即将窒息。  
提姆舔它又吞下它，回答男友病中的傻问题。“你的老二，又硬又烫。”  
“……你喜欢。”  
“对，我爱死了。”  
他甚至没有给提姆做扩张。但他老老实实躺着，眼看提姆脱得光溜白嫩跨在他两边，烫得瑟缩一下仍把微凉的肌肤紧贴过来，扶住自己的"烧火棍"直直坐下。提姆的小屁股里面触感棒得诡异，潮湿润滑甚至凉爽，康纳想，是因为自己烧得太厉害。  
"啊，康纳……"提姆紧闭双眼的表情真好看。  
都是因为我。康纳一边向上挺胯一边想得心满意足：提姆陷入情欲的样子都是因为我。我的提姆。  
红罗宾一向专心，专心地骑着超级小子，双手撑着男友的胸肌上下挪动屁股操自己，并在对方配合的撞击下嗯啊哼叫。"太棒了…康纳…继续，快……"  
最好的赞美，听得康纳忘却病痛，猛然坐起搂紧了身上的男友，抛开鼻塞抛开头痛抛开无精打采力不从心，如回魂的尸体般重获新生，奋力操起小鸟的屁股。  
"啊！康纳！……唔！"小鸟被突然的用力抽插撞得受惊，嘴巴也被一双干裂热唇封堵，太烫了，太烫了，提姆吸吮追逐那条火热的舌头，舔舐着滋润着康纳，而对方的热汗在他腹部流淌，在他腿间汇成一滩，合着自己后穴的水声咕啾作响。  
太羞耻了，不过提姆顾不上，他忙着扭动屁股研磨某一点，把自己钉在康纳愈发胀大的肉柱上。这个调皮小鸟，裹着一根肉棒不停收缩穴口，唇边挂着坏笑舔去男友亮晶晶的汗珠。  
康纳伸手握住同样硬邦邦的阴茎，果然看到提姆得意的表情变了型。"哈啊…哈啊，你的手，你太热了。"  
"是是，我本来就很辣……"拇指揉搓顶端和孔洞，随着瞄准那一点的用力撞击，提姆尖声呻吟着在他掌中喷射。  
"哇喔，"罪魁祸首将满手精液涂在对方胸前，"你简直是个水龙头。"  
这句回敬的嘲笑并未奏效，提姆什么也没听进去，他筋肉紧绷颤抖着，甚至肠内肉壁也缩紧了一下下的抽搐，直到将超级小子榨出火炮似的精液，射在自己体内强劲有力，简直要烧穿他的肠壁融入血液中沸腾。  
"老天……"提姆终于回神能开口沙哑说话，似乎灵魂早已被操得飞升："你真是棒透了……我的屁股都能被你撞出另一个洞。"  
康纳笑笑，有些抱歉但十分骄傲。奇怪的是他再没擤鼻涕，也许液体都从阴茎中射了出去。  
“啊啾！”  
提姆在他怀里打了一个小小的喷嚏，鼻息贴在他胸前，似乎异常滚烫。  
"我要被你传染了……"他却往男友怀里钻得更深，迷迷糊糊被睡梦拉扯。  
被子将二人包裹，康纳吻了吻他轻轻自语："地球人不会被传染。"  
"唔…谁知道呢……"  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
"啊啾！啊啾！"  
红罗宾不停吸溜着鼻子，走路脚踩棉花般摇摇晃晃。  
"哇哦，重感冒，提米！"脉冲风一般把对方带到桌前坐好，防止他跌倒在某个危险地方。  
"康纳传染的。"  
已经痊愈的超级小子面有愧色，端来一杯橙汁。  
“蝙蝠侠不是说这种病毒大概不通过飞沫传播，而是体液传播的。”脉冲绕着他俩转圈打量。"你们两个干了什么，你吃了康纳的口水吗？或者……等等……哦！噁！啊啊啊啊………”  
今天的巴特依旧捂着脸跑掉了。


End file.
